


Truly and Wholly

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier sees Geralt for the first time under the influence of his potions. Geralt panics.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 452





	Truly and Wholly

Geralt walked into the crowded tavern. Well, more like, stumbled into it. Taking down ghouls wasn't a complicated task, but it sure was an exhausting one. The people at this town were very nice to them ever since they first arrived, probably thanks to Jaskier's music. So Geralt didn't feel self conscious as he opened the door and walked in. It took him a few seconds to notice that everybody was gaping at him.

The tavern was crowded, townsfolk and travellers filling up the air with laughter and chatter. Jaskier was playing one of his newest ballads and people were singing along. But their voices grew quiet as the white-haired Witcher stepped into the room. Geralt looked around for a brief second, slightly confused. It's not like this was the first time these people saw a Witcher. Eskel was here just a couple of months ago and he was greeted very well. So why are they staring now?

Oh.

The potion.

Geralt realized it still hasn't wore off. Meaning that his eyes were still black as an abyss and his skin was pale, covered in a spiderweb of dark veins. In that moment, feeling very self conscious, Geralt lowered his head, staring at the floor.

And then he noticed Jaskier, standing just a few feet away. Panic started growing in the Witcher's gut.

Jaskier turned his head to look around the room, confused at the sudden quiet and whispering. And then his eyes met Geralt's. Geralt froze in place.

In that second, all he could see in the room was Jaskier. His Jaskier.

Seeing him... Like this.

Geralt wanted to disappear. He didn't want Jaskier to see him like that, under the influence of his potions. He was terrified of the bard's reaction. But it was too late to look away now.

Geralt searched Jaskier's face for any sign of fear or disgust. But there were none. The bard's expression changed from confused to surprised and then there was a huge grin spreading itself on his face. His smile was sincere and warm, his gaze loving and open.

"Geralt!"

Before Geralt had time to realize what was going on, Jaskier crushed him in a tight embrace.

"You're back" he whispered against the Witcher's armour. He pulled back to stare at Geralt's face and Geralt immediately turned his head away, trying to cover himself with a curtain of white hair. But Jaskier just casually brushed his hair away and kissed his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

Geralt blinked at him. "Just a few scratches".

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I doubt that. Finish your business and let's go upstairs, I'll help you get clean. Gods, you stink". Regardless of that, Jaskier wrapped his arms around the Witcher's neck and kissed his nose. "Glad you're back so soon" he whispered "I was staring to lose my mind out of boredom. I've been playing for three hours, Geralt, the people here are craz-"

Geralt was still processing the situation. A tavern crowded with people staring at him, Geralt under the influence of his potions, Jaskier seeing him like this for the first time. Jaskier leaping at him like everything is totally normal, holding him close and kissing him as if he doesn't look fucking terrifying.

Geralt also noticed that the silence around them slowly started to vanish. People resumed their conversations, some were still staring at them, whispering between themselves. But Geralt could hear their exact words, and they weren't unkind. An elderly couple said they looked "nice together" and a few girls giggled and called them "cute".

Suddenly Geralt stopped feeling like he was the center of attention. He felt himself blending in. The anxiety in his gut cooled down and his mind focused on Jaskier, pressing his nose in the crook of his neck and shoulder and lazily tangling a strand of white hair around his finger.

The mayor, the person who gave Geralt the contract, approached them. Geralt looked down at him over Jaskier's shoulder. The mayor still looked slightly startled, but he managed a shaky smile. "Is it done? Did you get them?"

"Yes". Geralt nodded, barely noticable. "The ghouls won't bother you again".

Arms still wrapped around Geralt's neck, Jaskier turned his head to look at the mayor, smiling. "Told you this wasn't a big deal for him".

The fear on the mayor's face was replaced by pure joy and a bright smile. "And you were right! I'm so glad you chose to spend the night in our town, it's an honor for all of us here! Please feel free to stay for as long as you wish I gave Jaskier the coin earlier, as I promised".

"Thank you."

"Thank you, dear sir! Have a great night!"

And with that, the mayor left them alone.

Jaskier turned to look at Geralt. "Room. Now".

***

Upstairs in their room, Jaskier swiftly stripped Geralt of his armor and dirty clothes. Geralt caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The potion was starting to wear off, his eyes returned to their normal colour. But his skin was still pale and covered in veins.

"Get in the bath. C'mon".

Geralt obeyed silently. Jaskier sat on a stool behind him, carefully untangling and washing his hair, humming to himself in the process. Geralt almost fell asleep under his touch.

After finishing washing Geralt, Jaskier helped him to dry off with a towel and pulled him towards the bed, settling together comfortably under the covers.

Jaskier curled against Geralt's chest and kissed him softly on the mouth. "No waking up at sunrise tomorrow. I insist you get a proper night's sleep".

Geralt tangled his fingers in Jaskier's hair, brushing the soft locks away from his face. He moved his other arm under Jaskier's middle, encircling his waist.

"Jask".

"Mmm?". Jaskier's face was buried in the crook of Geralt's neck, warm breath tickling his skin.

Geralt swallowed nervously before speaking. "Weren't you scared today?"

"Scared of what?" Jaskier mumbled into his skin.

Geralt pulled away to look at his lover's face, staring at him as if he was stupid. "Me".

Jaskier knitted his eyebrows in confusion before opening his mouth in realization. "Oh. Oooh. You mean your Witchery-potions?"

Geralt rolled his eyes, failing to suppress a smile. "Yes".

Jaskier pouted at him and Geralt was surprised that it looked both stupid and adorable.

"Why should I be scared of you?" Jaskier asked softly, fingers brushing against Geralt's hipbone. "It's you".

"But my eyes. My skin-"

"I know, I know. You told me about it before. That's how your body reacts to it. So what? It's still you".

Geralt was dumbfounded.

Jaskier moved his hand to stroke Geralt's cheek, a worried look in his eyes. "You thought I'd be scared of you? Because of your eyes darkening?".

Geralt nodded weakly. "I thought you'd be disgusted".

Jaskier let out a small laugh. "I'm not disgusted of you, even when you're covered in monster guts. Okay, maybe a little. C'mon Geralt, sometimes the smell-"

"Your point".

"Right, right, sorry. Bottom line, I'm not disgusted nor scared of you. Never. Today I was so happy to see your face, I didn't care- veins or no veins. And if those potions are something that helps to keep you alive and well- please take them whenever you need to".

Jaskier paused, leaning in to kiss Geralt's lips. "You're beautiful to me. All of you. Always".

Geralt felt like he was struck by lightning. He didn't know how to respond with words, so he put all of himself into a passionate kiss, stroking Jaskier's face and hair.

And suddenly, the Witcher knew exactly what he wanted to say. He pulled away slightly, murmuring against Jaskier's lips. "I love you"

Jaskier kissed him again before pulling back. "I love you too, dear. Truly and wholly".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
